Te Amo: Cerita Mereka
by Ffionn
Summary: Pagi yang indah bagi suatu permulaan. Senyum, tawa, dan sapa. Rasa bahagia yang sederhana ini, sampai kapan akan terus bertahan? Kisah tentang empat remaja yang berjuang mencari arti dari cinta, persahabatan, dan keikhlasan.


Quick Ranting: Who says that writing in your mother-language is easier? I had half the mind to turn this into English and get done with it :O

* * *

**Te Amo: Cerita Mereka**

**Disclaimer: GS/GSD bukan milik saya**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo.**

* * *

"Hei, Kira."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"…tidak."

* * *

**PoV Kira**

Kau cantik. Sunguh sangat menawan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarikku padamu.

Suatu hari di bulan Mei, saat matahari bersinar dengan begitu teriknya dan murid-murid sekolah kita berhamburan keluar, saling mendorong, saling berteriak, saling berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama keluar dan terlepas dari kungkungan sekolah yang membosankan, aku melihat kelebatan merah muda dari sudut mataku.

Dirimu.

Seorang anak lelaki terduduk dengan posisi yang tidak wajar di pinggir koridor. Isi tasnya bertebaran di atas lantai. Tak seorang pun memperdulikannya. Bahkan ketika anak itu mulai menangis karena murid-murid lain yang berlalu-lalang tidak sengaja, walaupun beberapa di antaranya sengaja, menginjak dan menendang barang-barangnya, tak seorang pun peduli.

Kecuali kau.

Dengan lembut kau membantu anak itu berdiri, memastikan bahwa dia tak terluka, dan turut memunguti peralatan sekolahnya. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa pulang. Hati-hati." Kau berkata dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang akan selalu kuingat.

Anak lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, berdiri seperti orang bodoh tanpa mampu mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia hanya memandangi punggungmu yang kian menjauh hingga akhirnya tertelan oleh hiruk pikuk murid-murid lain yang tidak berpaling untuk membantumu. Anak itu bingung. Mengapa di saat tak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya, yang memang bukan siapa-siapa, kau malah mengulurkan tanganmu? Apa yang kau dapat dengan membantunya?

Anak itu masih terlalu muda untuk memahami bahwa perbuatan baik tidak harus didasari motif tertentu.

"Kira!" Sebuah suara yang diikuti langkah terburu-buru berseru.

Anak itu, aku, terlonjak.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru berlari ke arahku. "Kau meninggalkanku!" protesnya. Mata cerdasnya menginspeksiku, seakan-akan aku ini adalah bakteri yang sedang diobservasi di bawah mikroskop. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya.

Dan refleks, aku pun membantahnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda. Tapi yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu bukanlah kecantikanmu, tapi kebaikan hatimu. Dan juga senyuman indahmu itu. Dan sekarang, bertahun-tahun setelah kejadian itu, rasa tertarikku telah menjelma menjadi sebuah rasa yang tak ingin kuberi nama.

"Hei, Kira. Apakah kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanyamu dengan senyuman indah yang ingin kupertahankan untuk terus mengembang di wajahmu.

"…tidak," jawabku.

Karena bagiku, cinta pada pandangan pertama terdengar sangat picisan dan sangat memandang fisik seseorang. Kau cantik. Dan sangat menawan. Tapi kecantikan hatimu melebihi segalanya.

* * *

**PoV Lacus**

"Lacus," sapanya ramah.

Kau pun menoleh, memalingkan pandanganmu dari lelaki yang tadi kau ajak bicara, seorang remaja bermata ungu lembut yang adalah sahabat baikmu. Satu-satunya lelaki yang kau percayai dengan semua rahasiamu, termasuk perasaanmu pada lelaki yang baru saja menyapamu.

"Selamat pagi, Athrun," balasmu dengan binar di matamu yang hanya kau tujukan untuknya seorang.

Dia adalah seorang pangeran sekolah. Tampan, ramah, cerdas, kalem. Dia sangat sempurna di matamu.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang kau rasakan padanya. Tapi rasa itu tidak sementara. Bukan pula sebuah impuls ketertarikan transien yang dirasakan seorang remaja pada lawan jenisnya. Rasa itu tidak terkikis bersama berjalannya waktu, tetapi semakin kuat, semakin poten, dan memaksamu untuk selalu berada di dekatnya, berbicara dengannya, menjadi pusat perhatiannya, menjadi satu-satunya gadis di mata dan hatinya.

Tapi kau tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Kau malu. Kau adalah gadis yang dididik untuk menjadi wanita ideal. Agresif bukanlah ciri wanita ideal.

Dia adalah lelaki sempurna. Dan kau juga harus menjadi wanita sempurna untuknya.

"Hei, tidakkah kau melupakan seseorang, Athrun?" tanya Kira, sahabat yang tidak akan kau tukar demi apa pun.

Athrun tertawa renyah. Suara yang membuat jantungmu berdegup lebih cepat, memompa darah ke pipimu yang kau yakini telah bersemu merah.

Kau mencintainya, Lacus, sangat mencintainya. Kapankah kau akan keluar dari penantianmu dan memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanmu? Akankah kau memiliki keberanian itu?

* * *

**PoV Athrun**

"Ya, aku melupakan seseorang. Dimana Cagalli?" tanyaku yang sukses membuat Kira memutar bola matanya.

Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha.

'Hidup adalah perjuangan' adalah sebuah kalimat yang terlalu bijak untuk keluar dari bibir kecilmu.

Saat dimana aku pertama kali melihatmu adalah di sebuah pesta ulang tahun seorang anak dari kolega ayahku. Aku tidak langsung melihatmu di antara puluhan orang. Kau terlalu mungil, terlalu insignifikan di acara yang menurutku terlalu berlebihan untuk ulang tahun seseorang yang tak jauh lebih tua dari kita. Tapi kemudian kau melontarkan komentar itu, tepat setelah si pembaca cerita menutup kisah tentang seorang raja yang lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan diri daripada melihat kerajaannya dijajah. Kau hanya berbisik pelan, tapi aku mendengarmu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.

Namamu Cagalli, putri tunggal dari Uzumi Nara Athha yang adalah seorang pebisnis sukses. Aku dapat menebak garis besar kehidupanmu. Masa kecil yang serba berkecukupan. Tumbuh besar dengan segala permintaan yang pasti dikabulkan. Hidupku tidak jauh berbeda darimu.

Tapi kita sangat berbeda. Dan kau pun sangat berbeda dari anak-anak perempuan seusiamu.

Kau bukanlah gadis manja yang suka mengoleksi boneka impor dan bermain rumah-rumahan. Kau lebih suka berlari di bawah matahari. Kau sangat keras kepala, sangat percaya diri, sangat berbeda.

Kau seakan bersinar. Sangat mempesona.

Sekarang, aku bukanlah lagi anak lelaki yang terlalu malu untuk mengajakmu bicara, yang hanya bisa mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Dan kau bukan lagi anak perempuan dengan luka di lututnya, yang kembali ke sisi ayahmu dengan gaun yang berantakan.

Aku pernah menyerah untuk menggapai kupu-kupu yang lincah itu. Dan sekarang, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

* * *

**PoV Cagalli**

"Cagalli? Kau perempuan?"

"Tentu saja aku perempuan, Bodoh!"

Kalimat itu terasa sangat familiar di lidahmu. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengulanginya karena ini adalah jawaban yang selalu kau berikan setiap kali dia menggodamu, bertanya dengan suara takjub yang dibuat-buat sambil memperhatikanmu dari atas ke bawah. Kau pun menarik-narik ujung rok sekolahmu, merasa tak nyaman dengan rok yang menurutmu terlalu pendek itu. Wajahmu memerah ketika dia mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda apresiasinya terhadap penampilanmu.

Pemuda itu bernama Kira Yamato. Kau mengenalnya sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Kesan pertamamu terhadapnya tidak begitu baik. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat pintar di bidang fisika. Dan dia sangat menyukai pelajaran itu. Kau menganggapnya aneh. Karena, ayolah, berapa banyak siswa SMP yang kau temui yang begitu tergila-gila pada Fisika? Kau tidak memerlukan dua tangan untuk menunjukkan jumlahnya.

Tapi kemudian, kau jadi lebih mengenal dirinya. Kau adalah murid yang tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus di Fisika, lebih karena kau tidak pernah menganggap Fisika itu ada di kurikulum dan tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk mempelajarinya, sehingga guru Fisikamu menganggap itu sebuah ide jenius untuk memasangkanmu dengan si Jenius di setiap kesempatan. Tentu saja bagimu itu ide jenius, sebuah kesempatan emas untuk menyerahkan semua tugas-tugas yang harusnya dikerjakan bersama pada Kira.

Dan Kira adalah orang yang baik. Dan sangat penyabar. Hingga suatu hari kau mendatanginya dan menuntut untuk diajari mata pelajaran yang bagimu adalah siksaan dunia itu. Seiring waktu, kau mulai menemukan alasan untuk menyukai Fisika. Dan seiring waktu pula, kau mulai mencari alasan untuk menyukai Kira.

Dan kau pun menunggu, menunggu Kira untuk melihatmu bukan sebagai sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi. Kau menunggunya untuk melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita yang layak untuk dicintai.

* * *

"Hei, Kira."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"…tidak."

Hening.

"Lacus."

"Selamat pagi, Athrun."

"Hei, tidakkah kau melupakan seseorang?"

"Ya, aku melupakan seseorang. Dimana Cagalli?"

Langkah kaki. Desahan napas.

Senyuman hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli."

"Cagalli? Kau perempuan?"

"Tentu saja aku perempuan, Bodoh!"

Suara tawa.

Pagi yang indah bagi suatu permulaan. Senyum, tawa, dan sapa.

Rasa bahagia yang sederhana ini, sampai kapan akan terus bertahan?

* * *

**Author's Corner**: TBC? Saya masih bimbang, apakah ni plot mau dijadikan full series atau kumpulan one-shot berantai. Atau saya sudahi sampai disini :DD

Dan sekedar klarifikasi, fic ini adalah kisah tentang cinta segi empat, walaupun bakalan muncul segi-segi sampingan di masa depan (?)

Sejujurnya saya agak nggak pede buat nge-post cerita ini. Saya uda lamaaaa sekali nggak nulis apa pun yang berbau fiksi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadi maaf banget alau bahasanya aneh, membingungkan, de el el. Dan awalnya fic ini saya maksudkan untuk jadi 'fic senang-senang', tapi pada akhirnya malah buat saya pengen jedutin kepala ke tembok :D

Yak, cukup curcol-nya. Kritik membangun, saran, dan koreksi akan sangat diterima.

'til next time (hopefully),

Ffionn


End file.
